


Mother's Day

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [8]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith spends Mother's Day alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Smith had taken refuge in the barn near the mountain, it was a day where he couldn't bear it to have other people around.

Mother's Day. The day where people did remember their mother.

Sister Hannah told stories to the children at school and they painted pictures.

Jeremiah wrote a letter to his mom. In the evening he would burn it.

Kurdy stared at the old, yellowed picture he usually hid away under his cushions for hours.

Everyone seemed to have memories to hold on. Everyone but him. His past was wiped out as if his mother had never existed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.07. - Mother's Day
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
